


Homecoming

by Temaris



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, sap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 00:34:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7144916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Temaris/pseuds/Temaris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack, and happiness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homecoming

Jack gets back in the early hours of the morning. Bitty’s asleep, sprawled out in their huge bed, taking more space than seems possible, the sheets all over the place. Senor Bunny is hanging lopsidedly off the edge; Jack smiles, scoops him up, sits him on the nightstand (facing away from the bed. Just in case). 

Jack strips, showers as fast as he can, and only takes the time to dry himself off because Bitty will complain if he soaks the bed. 

“Hey darlin’,” Bitty mumbles as Jack gets into bed and curls himself into all the spaces that Bitty leaves. 

They fit together, tangled up in each other’s arms, warm and comfortable. Some mornings Jack thinks that it should take a lifetime to get this intertwined. The thought that he’ll get a lifetime of being this entwined with his Bitty unravels the stress of travelling from his muscles, slackens the tension he’d been holding in his bones. 

He winces a little as Bitty eels himself in even closer, still mostly unconscious. 

Of course, some nights, he’s painfully aware that in fact it takes about two minutes of determined and occasionally uncomfortable squirming, but he doesn’t give a damn, even when Bitty accidentally squishes his dick. He yelps and Bitty hitches up fractionally, eyes still closed. Jack twitches himself to safety and then Bitty’s hip is snug against his crotch, his thigh lodged between Jack’s legs, his body half sprawled over Jack’s chest.

“M'fav'rite pillow,” Bitty mutters approvingly, then prods Jack, who’s shaking with laughter. "Shh. Sleeeeeeep.“

Jack hauls him up and kisses him soundly, which doesn’t help matters; Bitty pushes himself up a little and glares blearily at him, 

"No bouncing. Bouncing later,” he says firmly. Jack chokes back his snort of laughter and Bitty slumps straight back down again, fast asleep in seconds. If he was ever properly awake in the first place, which Jack doubts. He really will set up a gopro to catch all of this next time, he promises himself. 

Bitty is solid and warm and a little sweaty, his skin soft and golden, slack and content: there’s no hint of tension anywhere in him. 

“Sorry, sweetheart,” he whispers back, tightening his arms around him, and Bitty shoves his mouth against Jack’s throat in response. It’s the least romantic welcome home kiss possible. Jack’s pretty sure there’s drool. And he doesn’t give a shit.

He breathes out. And sleeps.


End file.
